User talk:Spawny0908
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the File:Am.png page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Nice I really like your blog on the RDR movie. Keep up the good work man, and good luck on getting 100 edits :) nice job on your blog :D I get points for this dont I Triple XP Hi I saw your blog on the triple XP I want to know when do they start.Quiet Man 18:03, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Female Gamer That's kinda cool how there are girls that likes video games.Quiet Man 12:28, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi, do you know what time Triple XP will be for Australia? Thanks :Hello, Spawny. :The person that left you the message regarding triple XP in Australia was not User:Quiet Man. It was in fact . I just wanted to let you know. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 15:45, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Small World Spawny, I watched your dueling videos again today before trying my hand cheating at poker for the first time (great job on the videos - they really helped!). Then I clicked around the links from your YouTube page and saw that you went to Taylor Allderdice ... it's a small world - I lived right across the street from that school for two years while I attended CMU. I'm long gone from the 'burgh now, but seeing the school's name sure brought back memories (made me realize I haven't seen a cobblestone street in years :-) Also, wiki-related, I uploaded a public domain world time zone map for one of my Triple XP posts - feel free to add it to your posts too (we seem to trade off hitting the R* Twitter feed). 2ks4 06:25, April 20, 2011 (UTC) RenegadeParagon Hey just wanted to let you know I added you on XBL. BTW if you ever need a hug or anything just tell me. :P PipGirl101 01:38, June 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Your Very Popular Blog Post Hey - I was wondering if you could edit your blog post on the upcoming DLC to say that R* has given no further information on the release date of the DLC since the initial announcement. You might want to say that you'll update that part as soon as the release date is known. Or, you can ignore this and go on about whatever you're doing. I was just trying to alleviate the number of posts simply asking for a release date R* has yet to give us. Cheers! - JackFrost23 21:31, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Facebook Hey Spawny, I think you are really cool I was wondering... Would you want to add me on facebook? I would love to talk to you more. If you want to add me here is a link. (Delete the link as soon as you friend me) PipGirl101 04:28, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Video Spawny, Thanks for the offer of capturing videos. To be honest, I haven't looked through enough of the videos within the site to know where they might be lacking. I guess the most useful would be the kinds of topics that tend to generate the most questions - some of the more difficult challenges (like killing a cougar with a knife) or achievements (Hail Mary), for example. Also, be aware that we've had some pretty mediocre videos uploaded recently, so there's some skepticism on the topic of videos in general. I know you do good work, so that wouldn't be an issue, I'd just recommend soliciting comments after you upload one to ensure people are aware of what you're doing and agree that you're on the right track. 2ks4 20:05, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Nice picture I like your John Marston pic/avatar wish i had that lol! Featured Article Process I've been working on adding a Featured Article nomination and voting process for the wiki. It's ready now for release in "beta" mode, so I'm informing some of the more active editors. Initially, at least, nominating and voting are restricted to users with at least 50 main space edits, which means you qualify. If you're interested in participating, please check out the policy page. 2ks4 07:40, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Possible new page? I'm not sure what you mean by "a move" ... if you're talking about a fighting technique or something like that, it would best be added to the Tips section of a related page. For example, the idea of riding a stagecoach while hunting dangerous game is mentioned on the Hunting and/or Master Hunter Challenges pages. 2ks4 09:24, July 23, 2011 (UTC) : I saw the tip you posted ... awesome! I'm definitely going to try that. In fact, I'm going to try it in L.A. Noire too - there's one action sequence I had to finally skip because you have to run away and try to fire behind you at the same time. He turned around so slowly I could never get it to work right. It would be great if this tip works there too. : 2ks4 18:31, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Signature I noticed that your signature on your featured article nomination didn't identify you or link to your user page. I added a link there. Since there is a minimum edit qualification for making a nomination, another user had thought the nomination didn't qualify based on the signature. If you're using a custom sig, you'll probably want to update it. 2ks4 23:10, July 25, 2011 (UTC) : Since you're having signature issues and since Sam Samurai mentioned having the same kind of issues, I finally experimented with customizing my own signature. Here's the initial code I used (this makes it appear as my new signature does, below, only without the blue): : 2ks4 (talk) : You can check in your user preferences under the User Profile tab, signature section to see how your "custom signature" is set. If you're currently typing ~~~~ for your signature and nothing is showing up, there's probably some bad code in there - you can replace it with my code above and tweak it from there. Each time you save the change in your preferences, a preview will be provided in the signature section to ensure that your edits did what you wanted. : 2ks4 (talk) 05:34, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that Hey, sorry about deleting your nomination for featured article. I didn't know it was you. Sam samurai 01:53, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I'd had the same trouble, but 2ks4 told me how to fix it, and I see he told you, too. As for wiki editing, I had no idea what to do when I started editing. But, stick with small stuff like editing grammar and spelling, and you'll pick up the tricks to it pretty quick. SAMurai 06:13, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Coolest Shirt Ever I need to know where I can get one of those Dastardly shirt... They ROCK!!!!! Jkomard Coolest Shirt Ever Is there more to choose from...You could be on to a new business, I'll take 2!! Jkomrad PSN Added OK, I sent you a friend request on PSN - I included my wiki user name in the message since my PSN tag is different. 2ks4 (talk) 04:47, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Categories I saw that you added a new Consumables category to items that fall in that section of the inventory. That makes sense, since there are enough items in it to make it useful in categorization. I've added a description to the category page and included a few more items in the category. The use of categories on the wiki is sometimes misunderstood, though, so I wanted to give a brief explanation for future reference. In some systems, tags or categories are added to articles as a cross-referencing tool and the approach is "the more the better." On this wiki, categories are used to place articles into a "category tree" and the approach is to apply only the fewest, most specific categories to an article. Using Consumables as an example, I've placed it in the tree under the Redemption Items category, which is itself under the categories Red Dead Redemption and Items. So, an item like Tonic should now just have one category - Consumables - and would not have Redemption Items, Red Dead Redemption, or Items as categories since those are all less specific (higher up the tree). Since Red Dead Revolver and any (hopeful) future games might also have consumables, naming the category "Redemption Consumables" might also be a consideration (no need to change it right now, though). 2ks4 (talk) 05:34, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi spawny, I just wanted to say thanks for adding me as a friend on PSN. Thats all for now. Dueling guide. Thanks, it really helped me! :) do u play xbox ps3? witch one? both Spawny0908 (talk) 22:49, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Messages Spawny, A number of the messages that were recently left to you were unsigned. I added the template so you can see who sent them. Hope you don't mind. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:17, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Video. Hey spawny!, i watched your dueling guide!, it was very help full! -Dragonhunter Friend Hey spawny!, go on your ps3, i want to add you as a friend. - Dragonhunter 2336 .ps. i need some help getting the multiplayer golden guns and multiplayer trophys, like the "hit the trail" one. Proof that you're awesome I have a new video capture setup that I was testing out tonight while I played. So, in case anyone needed proof that you're awesome, here's a capture from the end of the first Undead Overrun session you joined. That total's about 4x of the previous group I was with! From the same session I've added pictures to Coot's Chapel, Blackwater, and Tumbleweed based on the final scene from each Undead Overrun location. 2ks4 (talk) 06:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Spawny or spawny? Ok spawny heres the problem, i don't know if your ps3 gamertag is Spawny0908 or spawny0908, because i would like to add you to my friend list, mostly because i find it fun to blog with you about the game, also i need your help here and there, i'm mostly having trouble getting trophys, because some if not most of my friends on the ps3 won't help me and because i find your guides helpfull. -Dragonhunter2336 Video 2 That was a great video spawny!, it will help players alot! -Dragonhunter 2336 Re: Video Great video! For consistency, I moved it into a new "Videos" section on the page, which is how it's done on other pages. I also wanted to let you know about a new template that I've started adding to pages. If you look at the very bottom of Master Hunter Challenges you'll see a "Related Content" box I just added. One of the links goes to YouTube. The way it works is that it performs a search on YouTube for "Red Dead Redemption" plus the page name, so in this case it would search for "Red Dead Redemption Master Hunter Challenges". It will gradually be added to all the pages, so that may be helpful in naming any videos you create. 2ks4 (talk) 22:03, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Some multiplayer help Hey spawny, i need some multiplayer help, i need to get some trophys, also i need the golden guns. Dragonhunter 2336 22:20, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok, thanks! Dragonhunter 2336 03:02, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Might not be on wiki anymore Spawny i might not be on this wiki anymore, the reason why is Nnikwebster is threatning to hack me and pipgirl's computers and hobbes might not do anything about it, he is also calling pipgirl a guy.... Dragonhunter 2336 04:22, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Horse name What would be a good name for my war horse? Dragonhunter 2336 03:54, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Spawny,multplayer? Dragonhunter 2336 12:38, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Spawny if your not busy, multiplayer? Dragonhunter 2336 23:10, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Have Gun Will Travel Spawny, If you happen to find yourself working on the Have Gun Will Travel trophy on the PS3 at some point, could you do me a favor? If you look at the talk page for that trophy, you'll see a note I left about whether or not Solomon's Folly is required for the trophy. If you happened to complete the hideouts such that Solomon's Folly was the last one you did and if you could note whether you got the trophy before, or after doing Solomon's Folly, that would help settle the confusion (I already have the trophy and can't remember). Again, I'm just saying *if* you were going to work on it, that would be great, I'm not asking for a special effort. 2ks4 (talk) 06:16, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for confirming the requirement. I updated the page to move the list of hideouts to the main description section for easier reference and added a note about your confirmation to the talk page. I also added the trophy back onto the Solomon's Folly page. :Before writing to you about this trophy I took a quick look at your trophy list on PSN to make sure you didn't already have it ... dang, you're already up to like 55% of the trophies. You're quick! ;-) :2ks4 (talk) 17:46, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Blog Hey spawny! I have a new blog you might like. Dragonhunter 2336 22:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) What Now? Spawny, since red dead redemption is over (please don't cry) what now? Well what wiki have you thought about moving to? Don't say gta wiki they are jerks. Anyway. I might go to bionicle or lego wiki ( it's a hobby of mine) maybe even monster hunter wiki or look for a good game to get. Well thats all for now and have a good day spawny. Dragonhunter 2336 23:44, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I might aswell not go anywear. Dragonhunter 2336 02:05, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Youtube Channel Hey i just watched a bunch of your RDR videos and i really like them! Keep makin them!JakeMerton3622 01:53, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Dear Spawny This may sound odd but the blog I've made called Who wants more? Anyway I would like to ask you if you would like to help me in making it better. In better, I mean to have more people to go on it and comment and to get it noticed. If so I'd be very grateful if you could help me with it. Also if you have any Ideas for DLC's I could put them on for you. Thank you for your time Fist of Dollars Thank you Spawny, hopefully we can get more out of Rockstar with this blog. Fist of Dollars Hey girl. :) How's it going? I know you posted your PSN ID on your homepage, but I figured I would still ask if you minded if I added you. I need more gamer girls on my friends list... I only have one! lol. If you want, feel free to add me as well. It's nice to see another girl as addicted to John as I am. :P Thanks for your comments on my blog, by the way! Legalize.it 00:51, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! See you there. :P "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 05:24, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Dear Spawny I am having a problem with my blog, what is happening is I can not edit the information on the blog. The editing screen should look like the this editing screen the one I'm typing this message in but on my blog if I want to edit something its blank well it's all grey like from the space between the edit box and the tabs above, so do you know whats happened and how to fix it as I can put more information on the blog Fist of Dollars Thank you Spawny RE: Chat Mod pic hahaha... I figured you might like that when you saw it - I know I did. XD I just perused Google images until I found the sweetest pic of John possible, Hobbes set up a template for me, and voilà! My profile page became 98.3% sexier. :P "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 08:19, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Dear Spawny I've started a Facebook Campaign for more Red Dead Content, just done it to day heres the address https://www.facebook.com/pages/Red-Dead-Redemption-Who-Else-Wants-More/173233006095828 Also I'm looking for Admins for it and since you are with the wiki so if youare interested message meif you want to be a admin for the Red Dead Redemption Who Else Wants More? Facebook Campaign Fist of Dollars Re: Your profile pic Did you get it through Gamestop Powerup Rewards? That's where I found it. I was going to buy it but it was sold out =( . I printed the image and hung it on my wall. Not as good as an actual poster, but good enough for me. You're so lucky!--SAMurai 13:27, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the link and info, but I'd rather have the one through Gamestop (I like that picture better). I did check recently, and it still says sold out. Oh well. Hey, I also put that picture on a shirt. I take a picture and post it in a blog sometime soon. I'll let ya' know when it's up.--SAMurai 23:51, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm so sorry! I've been so busy on the Elder Scrolls Wiki, that I forgot to reply. Anyway, I'm still planning on making that blog detailing how I put my profile pic on a shirt, but as of right now I'm fighting a cold. If I don't get to it soon, remind me. Later!--SAMurai 21:41, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Gunslinger Achievement Unfortunately, Wikia and the achievement function don't operate based on your local time, they operate on GMT. So, the "contribute every day" counter doesn't start at midnight Eastern time, it starts at midnight GMT which is currently equivalent to 8 PM Eastern (and this will change by an hour with Daylight Savings changes). If you look at your , you can see what happened - from Wikia's point of view, you made an edit at 21:41 on October 18, then your next edit was at 01:29 on October 20, meaning no edits for October 19. From your point of view, however, you made an edit at 5:41 PM on October 18, then the next one at 9:29 PM on October 19, but the time difference is what screwed you. Unfortunately, the achievement function is a black box - we don't have any control to adjust the counters or anything. 2ks4 (talk) 02:13, October 21, 2011 (UTC) hey there hows you? i have alot of Female friends that play RDR.. and it seems to becoming more, popular! Intersting page! cheers , take care! Heey, Congrats on getting Rank # 24 Still psyched XD I wanted to tell you that I'm still so excited that you got that interview! I've read it like three times. :) I hope everything is going well in your world at the moment. Happy holidays! "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 22:57, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Title for Series of RDR Short Stories Hey, Spawny! I'm sending this message out to every registered user who read and reviewed my RDR short story. Before I write the rest of them, I'd prefer to have a title for the series. Check out this blog and vote or comment. Thanks!--SAMurai | Say wazzup 02:16, December 23, 2011 (UTC) New Story What's up, Spawny? I just released a new story. Hope you enjoy it! Also, if you don't want updates when I post a new story, send me a message telling me so. Thanks a bunch!--SAMurai | Say wazzup 17:51, December 31, 2011 (UTC) New Year Happy New Year! New Year Happy New Year! Queyh 06:36, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Story Spawny0908 i made my my own story!!!!! it is called the bustle of camp. please read and comment AJ1776 New Story Hey Spawny! I just wanted to report that I made another story. It is called MY SHORT STORY:THE BUSTLE OF CAMP. Plz read and comment.!! CHEERS! AJ1776 new blog Hey Spawny, I made a new blog about your opinion on what a RDR3 be like. Hope to hear your opinion! AJ1776 NEW STORY! Hey Spawny! I know you are in the hospital, but if you can, I would like it if you would read and comment on my new story called Dutch's Empire? Thanks! AJ1776AJ1776 01:53, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Fame Hey Spawny! So lately on RDR, i have been interested in getting positive fame. I am also kinda wanting to keep John's honor at neutral. So, yeah i'm just looking for a way to get good, positive fame without getting too much honor. Yeah I know it sounds picky, but I am curious. Anyways, are u feeling any better? I HOPE SO! :) Thanks! AJ1776AJ1776 23:54, January 23, 2012 (UTC) 23:22, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey AJ, there is no such thing as positive or negative fame. You can have positive, negative, or nuetral honor, but fame is just earned. It is not positive nor negative, and it cannot be lost. I hope that that helped answer your question, but if you have any more, go ahead and put them on my talk page, and I will try to answer them as soon as possible. To Spawny: I also wish you a fast recovery. Get well soon! Queyh (talk) 00:20, January 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hell yeah! Beat it a while ago :) Really fun game, I thought. The storyline was interesting while it lasted, but my favorite part was all the bounty hunting missions. They felt like they had a lot more diversity than the ones in RDR, since each outlaw had his/her own unique MO and personality (i.e some would surrender outright, others would fight to the death.) I also liked the slightly older setting, particularly when it came to firepower (no one can beat that Nock Gun). All in all, I wish it could have been longer, but I had a blast for a good while :D Oh yeah, and my favorite character is Lee Hop Dong ("Pleeez don't keeel mee!") XD Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 22:34, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Do you have a ps3? If so whats your id name? P.S you have the same name as my sister Thanks. Maybe we can multiplayer. YOU'RE BACK!!! Hey Spawny! It's great to see you again! (I saw your recent contribution) I hope you are feeling dandy, and let's get into chat soon! Sincerely AJ1776 14:43, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey there. You don't know me, I don't think, but I saw that you liked AJ's story and I thought I'd let you know that I posted one aswell, you might be interested in it. Cheers! "...Since when do snipers have wings?!" ♠ Gamer.Matt 15:53, March 30, 2012 (UTC) What's up? This is starting to bug me, I know everyone on this wiki except you! Let's talk soon, or something? "...Since when do snipers have wings?!" ♠ Gamer.Matt 13:33, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Just in Case You Missed It Spawny, just in case you missed it with the other kerfuffle going on here, I wanted to make sure you read this: http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JackFrost23/Red_Dead_at_WonderCon! Cheers! - JackFrost23 17:42, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Requiescat in Pace, Brittany. Brittany, It is difficult not to look for answers in times such as these; difficult not to look for something, someone to blame. Right now every parent, every grandparent, every editor on this wiki should be thankful for what they have, thankful for the tragedy they do not have to endure like your family. Life is far too precious and short to live with hate and anger; life is too important to live with regret and always wondering about what ifs. Your tragic death is a painful reminder that we must all strive to live each day to the fullest and appreciate our good fortunes and the wonderful friends and family we have. Losing someone close is never easy; losing someone so quickly by something that seems so senseless is even harder. By all our accounts, you were a great addition to this wiki with your interviews, and we all loved to see you on here. Your comments brought smiles and laughter to us and we all applauded your ability to stay strong through what you were going through. Perhaps we can all take a lesson from your tragic death and remember that it is how we treat others that make us who we are, and that is our legacy, that is how we are all remembered -- by how we treat others. Your life was cut tragically short, but you had a profound impact on those around you. Rest in Peace, Brittany. We'll miss you. Outlaws till the end :( Rest In Peace. Ozzytudor (talk) 03:12, September 1, 2014 (UTC)ThePsycho